


Good Looking

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Eggsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Common Sense

Harry was a man of simple pleasures. He enjoyed a bottle of scotch and salty chips. Once his relationship with Eggsy had changed, he discovered the joys of watching old movies with Eggsy in his arms.

Now, he was laying naked on his bed and indulging in his favorite pass time, namely watching Eggsy. 

Eggsy stood at the foot of Harry's bed and took off his glasses. His face was illuminated by lamp light and his features reminded Harry of a statue he had once stopped from being stolen.

As Eggsy pulled off his tie, Harry moved his hand down and gave his half-hard cock a few gentle strokes. Eggsy might be art, but he was also erotic. There was just something about Eggsy taking off his armor of silk and wool and baring himself to Harry.

Eggsy smirked as he looked down at Harry. 'Like what you see?'

'Always.' 

'Good. You want to undress me?'

Harry thought about it, he preferred to unwrap Eggsy like a gift, but decided against it. He wanted to watch.

'Please continue.'

Eggsy grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt, he didn't take his eyes off Harry. 

Harry licked lips as he took in Eggsy's chest. It was covered with a dusting of hair and Eggsy's hard nipples stood out against his skin.

After he let his shirt slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor, Eggsy unzipped his trousers and pulled them down his pale thighs. He wasn't wearing any pants, but that wasn't new. His cock was hard and the red head made Harry's mouth water. He could almost feel the weight of that cock in his mouth. 

Eggsy's balls were covered with dark hair and were perfect for fondling. 

'Come here,' Harry said as he reached for Eggsy.

Eggsy moved and fell on top of Harry. Harry embraced him and slid his hands over Eggsy's back. His skin was warm and soft. Eggsy sighed as Harry moved his hand and moved his fingers through Eggsy's hair.

Eggsy rubbed their cocks together. Harry groaned as Eggsy gripped their cocks and stroked them.

'Oh,' was all Harry could say as Eggsy moved his hand up and down their cocks with a tight grip.

Eggsy turned his head and their lips met. The kiss went from almost chaste to heated within a matter of moments. Their tongues brushed and Harry hands moved and his nails dug into Eggsy's back.

Eggsy broke the kiss.

'Good, yeah?' Eggsy asked as he licked Harry's neck.

'Very,' Harry said. 

Eggsy sped up his strokes.

Harry knew he wouldn't last long, with the way Eggsy was moaning he wasn't the only one.

Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy's back and bit down on Eggsy's shoulder as he came hard.

Eggsy came moments later.

After they both came down from their orgasms, Harry just rubbed Eggsy's back and nuzzled Eggsy's neck. 

Sight was a common sense and while he did enjoy looking at Eggsy, his favorite sense was touch.


End file.
